


Welcome to Dollars

by paperbackReject



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Asylum, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbackReject/pseuds/paperbackReject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you walked into the main space of the of the cafeteria room you most likely would have taken it for a high-end modern rest and cafeteria area. However one look at the employees and clients you would notice that by the way they were swallowing the pills with their disposable cups you would realize that this was a facility and you were the unfortunate bloke who had to meet the patients everyday. And someone of them was exactly hospitable but Mikado worried about the ones who were. His mind went beck to the early rhyme in his school day “Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly”<br/>Mikado becomes the new shrink in Ikeburuko's mental institution, nicknamed "Dollars" to how much money was put into it. Now he's be dealing with the most unstable and incredible human beings in all of Japan. No pairringss at the moment, fairly teen oriented. Keep tabs in case of possible updates or changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Dollars

He’d been to the Ikebukuro institution before. The first time was four years ago on a tour of its grandeur reopening. It had been a “rare educational experience, provided by the kindness of the board of education and the head of the establishment”. In other words, it was free and the school board didn’t have to pay to see 5684.20 yen (* about 50 dollars) go into the pockets of a businessman to see a bunch of unfurnished rooms and empty hallways. Mikado was a good student but even he planned to keep his hat on and one earbud in his lobe.  
The field trip, however, didn't turn that way at all, he was rather impressed with how up to date it was, jealous that his own school still didn't have security cameras.

 

The breaks squeaked in the open country air as he brought his car to a temporary stop, flashing his key card to a tall, muscular man of African American decent. His broad shoulders could barely fit in the cramped tollbooth but looked content with language books sprawled about and a partially eaten sushi contain by the keyboard. The date: September 17th, 2004.  
“Okay. You go now.” He pressed a button which lifted the bar allowing him to go in. He gave a small squeak of thanks before driving down the dirt road, picking up dust as he took the time to gather all his strength. He didn’t have much confidence, often quiet and kept to himself throughout most of his school life. Never had a girlfriend and graduated with honors. His life had been normal. It had been boring. Until he managed to get this job, of course, he'd always had a fascination with psychology and while not good enough to place among the local phonebook he was surprised to receive a call from the head of the institution, offering him a job at the new building. Fresh out of college and not particularly picky he jumped at the chance.  
He was surprised when saw the figures of his check, almost wondering if there was a mistake. Who earned that many zeroes in an hour?

He was able to pay rent, phone bill, and groceries in advance with more than enough left over. While still unsure he knew that working in a place like this, it wasn't uncommon not to have people seeking out employment at the risk of being harmed for just a few scratches of feed for your wallet so he made sure to warn his supervisor- Shinra (whom he was expected to meet at the front entrance upon his arrival), of the possibility of seeking other employment if it did, in fact, turn out he could not handle the job. He was even more astonished when the man slapped his shoulder with a hearty laugh. "Mikado Ryugamine, I'd be more concerned if you didn't ask me that. You needn't worry about that and focus on your first day instead of you're last." He handed him a do-a-tang of papers and forms. "Welcome to 'the Dollars'. You start in two weeks."

As soon as the hood of his car pulled into the drive he just as impressed as all those times before. Outside the design was modern- blue, cyan, shades of teal and silvers screamed “MONEY” and wanted everyone to know it. The building was massive, ranch stayed in layout but still maintained the seven top floors that certified off into balconies, barred windows, and open doors. It looked more like an expensive law firm in the city than a countryside asylum. He half expected men in smart suits and briefcases than scrubs and needles at cubicles- but the cubicles were housed patients and the humming came from the people rather than a typewriter.  
A young man in a lab coat and glasses stood, clipboard in hand and waved at the sight of the vehicle. He recognized him from the interview. “Hello, Mikado!” He leaned in through the defending windowpane. Despite the time he looked as though he’d been up for hours, perhaps he had. He was bouncing on his feet and he wondered if it was coffee, workhouse or if the man was just naturally overbearing.  
“Hello, Shinra.” He greeted politely. “Glad to see you made it if you bring your car around to the side you can just park it against the rocks .” He pointed to the gaggle of cars, assorted pickup trucks and vans. “That white one over there, that’s mine. You can just park it right there.” He nodded, trying to keep up with the pace of his words, he turned on his heel and bounded up the steps. Mikado allowed himself an exhale of breath before pulling off to the lot.

  
When he’d assembled his bag, double checked his key card, and appearance he made his way to the front glass doors of the establishment. There, Shinra was instructing a nurse, pointing door one of the halls with a smile. She nodded and gave Mikado a quick once-over before starting off. Shinra smiled as he took in the teens presence. “Hey there. Sorry about that. Anyway, don’t worry about taking anyone’s parking spot. Despite the building its self we’ve not very picky or strict when it comes to meager things like that.” He notion ed for Mikado to follow, walking past the check-in desk he nodded to a boy behind a series of bars. He would have mistaken him for an American with that mop of blonde hair on his head but as he inched closer the boy was indeed Japanese just with a very western appearance. He kinda of reminded him of a member of a Korean pop star or visual kei singer. It wasn’t uncommon nowadays to dress or look that was nowadays. It had increased in popularity with more and more videos surfaced on the Internet and social media. He looked up from his magazine to meet their eyes which were a hazel like Shinra's. “Hey. Is this the new guy?” He blinked sheepishly, looking worn but still presentable. "Sure is, Kida meet Mikado Ryugamine our new headshrinker." He teased. "Hello..." Mikado smiled shyly.  
Kida returned it with a chuckle. "Nice to meet ya, Mikado. I'm Kida I usually work the desk but you'll see me around. Think of me as a big brother from now on." He mocked a salute. Shinra took this time to make the transition to the next stop of the tour. " Now that you've gotten acquainted, I think we better be on our way. Oh! Kida, I'm going to show him around so if anyone needs me just buzz me, K?"  
“heh, good luck.” He leaned back in his chair and shook his head. Mikado wondered if it was out of pity or just his lax attitude. Shinra beckoned him to the lift where another scan pad beeped at the of the of his card. “as you can see, our ID cards are really all you need. Opening, closing, getting from level to level is all done with this little thing. It’s easier with all the new technology as you need is just to just hold it up and presto, you’re all set!” He explained, clapping his hands. They got into the elevator. Inside was not as impressive as the outer surface. Clearly left over from the previous architecture, the paint was chipped steel grates separated them from the narrow wall and made an awful clanking noise as Shinra pressed the buzzer. The doors closed, making Mikado only more nervous. It looked like a death trap. Shine took notice and explained that it was for precautions. It could be overridden by the staff members in case of an escapee or emergency. " Before he had any time to fret, he was assured that it was very rare and the floor he was working on never really had any cases in the past. It was more the sixth floor and some of the elderly, both of which were not his stations. "I know it doesn’t look like much,” he pressed his index finger to the faded 5 and a hollow ping echoed as they began their slow descent, each lurch sending Mikado clumsily off balance whereas Shira looks completely unphased, clipboard under arm and rocking back in a pair of rubber Adidas sandals over grey socks. Weird. but he figured that he must work 24-hour shifts and quarters were more layers back than an average workspace.

If you walked into the main space of the of the cafeteria room you most likely would have taken it for a high-end modern rest and cafeteria area. However one look at the employees and clients you would notice that by the way they were swallowing the pills with their disposable cups you would realize that this was a facility for the unstable, non-coping and dangerous patients of Ikebukuro- and no amount of fancy aesthetics was going to change that. Luckily he caught a glimpse at one of the patients being hauled around the corner, a brunette boy, kicked back and neat was being restrained by two staff members and a woman, dressed almost identical to Shinra. A crisp white coat over a blouse and dress pants. Her long hair trailed down her back and shoulders at risk of being torn out by the inmate's erratic and desperate attempts to pull her hair, shouting profanities and slurring his words. Her heels clicked against the tiles and she attempted to soothe him to no avail. Mikado didn't mean to stare, really, in fact when Shinra placed a hand on his shoulder he gave a jerk of surprise, placing his hand over his heart, Shinra quietly ushered him into the rectangular office space,


End file.
